Graduation
by stayexcellent
Summary: Sure, we saw the Klaroline kiss but what happened afterwards?


Graduation

This wasn't exactly how I imagined my graduation day to be; the walking dead lurking, threats to be killed, and Damon on his deathbed, but who can complain when we all still made it. The gang was still together and I was, for once in the longest time, convinced we'd stay that way. But our lives were still at risk and I was a tad worried about Damon but Klaus _did _show up. He saved my life, once again, it was getting a little ridiculous but even I can't deny the smile on my face when he did. I _am _happy he's here; it really does mean a lot.

I stood in the empty field and even though I was alone and even though there were about twenty people wanting me dead I didn't feel scared, I felt alive. I've dedicated the last four years of my life to being the best student I could be. I've gone through ups and downs, becoming a vampire might be considered one of the bigger ones, and I had to get used to a whole new way of life. I've lost loved ones and learned to let go. In the last year I've learned more than I ever thought was possible.

And then there's Klaus…at first I hated him, I did. He was only a killer and someone who could never be trusted. And I don't know how, but he broke through my wall of hatred and let me see the real him. He started giving me attention and in the beginning I found it amusing, though still a little frightening but that changed. He got deep and I really felt what he was feeling. But I still couldn't look past the fact that he drove Tyler out of town. He had no right to interfere with my life and I never meant for anyone to come between Tyler and me. But…somehow he did it, again. Klaus broke through me and told me the things I wanted to hear and treated me like I was more than just the annoying blonde girl who can't stay out of other's business. I felt adored.

I stood there thinking about Klaus for a while longer then realized…this is stupid! Klaus has caused nothing but trouble! He came in, killed people I love and then tried to make a move on me, failing, then banishing my boyfriend from ever seeing me again! He doesn't care about me! He's a ruthless killer who, instead of staying and fighting for me, left for New Orleans. There was no point in trying to have a relationship with him; all he cares about is power!

I stomped back and forth and let the anger steam out of me, and calmly placed my red gown and cap in a row with the others. I let out a sigh and turned around, only to find Klaus walking right towards me. Oh dear.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I tried to evoke a soft tone but it came out a bit rough.

"I was already on my way," His scent filled the air, a masculine but sweet smelling scent. And his suit was made for him, outlining every bit of his charming physique. Here we go. I reacted by raising my brows a little to indicate I received his message, "I received your graduation announcement, it's very subtle," my embarrassed face formed a smile, "I assume you're expecting cash?" His accent rolled off his lips.

"That…or a mini fridge," I smiled at him.

"Well I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans," I sighed, tilting me head, darting my eyes away, "but I knew what your answer would be so I opted for something I knew you'd accept," He looked straight into my eyes as I stretched my neck curiously at his statement, "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

I blinked a few times in disbelief, "What?" my breathy tone barely escaped my mouth.

Klaus paused, "He's your first love," I looked down trying to let it sink in, "I intend to be your last," he looked at me, "However long it takes," his endearing eyes peered into mine and with that his face moved towards mine and our lips met.

A soft kiss, some might even call it timid but it was the most meaningful kiss I'd ever received. His lips pulled away from mine and he looked at me and back to my lips then slowly retreated. He knew trying to kiss me again would step over the line and he respected that. But I almost wished he didn't.

"Congratulations Caroline," his low voice rang in my ears as he returned back to his normal stance, I smiled and almost laughed, "Come on, let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight," a chuckle came out as we walked arm in arm out of the stadium.

As we walked I felt something inside me shift. No longer did Klaus's mistakes hinder me from seeing who he is; instead my eyes can fully look at his good side and accept his bad. We kept walking and I didn't think about Tyler once but only Klaus, the way he moved, his deep breaths, and his playful glances. I thought he was taking me to The Grill but I was much mistaken.

"Klaus, where you are taking me?" At this point our hands were linked and he was dragged me into the woods. The woods where terrible things have happened but these were also the woods that kept cherished memories and I was prepared to make another one.

"Well, if I told you it would take away all the fun, wouldn't it?" His firm grip trudged me along the tree-covered atmosphere and I almost felt giddy. A year ago I would never imagine myself spending my graduation day with Klaus Mickaelson.

He led me through the forest for another twenty minutes in silence, only hearing the breaking of branches and his swift footsteps taking me to an unknown destination.

"Close your eyes," his voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I obeyed his instructions without protest. He guided me for a few minutes until we came to a stop. His hand remained in mine as I felt his breath move closer on my neck.

"Open," he spoke directly into my ear.

I hesitated before opening my eyes but slowly lifted them. Before my eyes was a scene out of a movie, it's nothing I could have ever imagined. The trees hung, laced with lanterns, a large tree stump surrounded by candles, a bottle of liquor and box of pizza.

"Klaus…how..." I was at a loss for words.

"After the ceremony I rushed over here and set everything up," he looked almost red, "I didn't even think you'd be willing to come with me but I had to be prepared just in case, I'd hate to be empty-handed," the box of pizza outstretched to me, I laughed, shook my head and took the box. I marched over to the tree and sat down stuffing a slice of pizza into my mouth.

Klaus soon followed and sat right beside me. Usually I'd be very careful while eating in front of guys but somehow I didn't feel like I had to impress Klaus, I could just be my sloppy, casual self. I offered the box to Klaus and he almost rolled his eyes while taking a piece.

"Wow!" I said as I swallowed, "I thought Klaus Mickaelson would be too 'sophisticated' to indulge in such lower class rituals!" He laughs.

"Well, there is a time for everything Caroline," He stared right into my eyes and the kiss replayed in my head, I blushed and went back to my food. I ate one more piece and set the box down.

"That was delicious, and much needed, thank you," I picked up the bottle and took a sip.

Klaus grabbed the bottle after I finished and propped his head backwards as he drank, "You never have to thank me Caroline."

Everything he said was almost asking for no response but this time I felt obligated to, "No, Klaus, I do need to thank you. You came, caused havoc but stuck around to try to help mend some of the brokenness, and that speaks more for character than anything. You left for New Orleans and could've left every relationship behind as well but you came and helped us out again," I stopped looking at the ground and turned to him and smiled, "It seems like we can never get rid of you."

"I guess I'm just drawn to this place," he leaned slightly.

"I wonder why."

"Okay, that's it," he stood up quickly and walked over to a tree a meter away. I watched as he seemed to put a tape into a stereo, "These are my most favorite songs over the last two hundred years or so, and I demand you to dance with me!" Klaus offered his hand.

I sat looking at the hand and then to him, "Klaus, are you giving me a mixed tape?"

"Just dance with me," he grabbed my and pulled me close, to the point where our noses almost touched, I caught my breath. I relaxed and took a step back as a song from the 20's started playing.

We swayed back and forth for a long time, soaking up each other's rhythm and movement. He twirled me once or twice, and gradually pulled me closer.

I whispered by his ear, "Thank you for letting Tyler come back."

He almost stopped dancing but just pulled away a little, "I knew it would make you happy," he looked away, avoiding my eyes.

I lifted my hand and directed his face in my direction so I could look him in the eye, "I'm happy for _his _sake, that he can come back," and quickly retreated back to my regular position.

In that very moment I realized that I love Tyler, I do, but I not _in_ love with Tyler. He's helped me so much with my whole year and I really care for him but over these past months I felt something stronger than when I was with him. I felt loved, adored, and I wanted to feel it forever, with that person. I wanted to tell Klaus this but by doing so would end my relationship and friendship with Tyler and I would enter into a world I knew nothing about, a world of adventure and risks. But I knew how I felt now and I couldn't look back.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing New Orleans," I looked at him.

His gaze went from distant to directly on me in an instant. His shocked face took a while to let the words sink in. He then looked at me and grabbed my face to gently kiss it. This time I didn't stand there and just let it happen, I kissed him back. We stayed like that until Klaus broke away.

"You know, I lived for many years on this earth and experienced many things. I've felt heartache, loss, loneliness, despair, power, and small doses of happiness," the tone he used sounding like it was headed in the direction of a speech, so I stepped away and sat down.

"I've seen the world and what is has to offer," he started to pace back and forth passionately as I sat like a child following him with my eyes and listening, "I heard of 'love', and every city I went to I saw it. I always thought it was just infatuation and a 'phase' but now I realize," he started to walk over to me, "it exists. Every inch of it exists because when I'm with you I feel it all over me. When I'm away from you I feel it eating me up until I'm dry. It's the best and worst feeling and I want to share it with you."

I opened my mouth not knowing exactly what would come out, "I have to go to college," I looked down.

He laughed, "Caroline, I waited for you for months, I can wait a little longer," he smiled, "Just promise me this."

"Anything."

"You'll wait for me," his eyes look innocent and beautiful.

"I think it's only fair," I smiled.


End file.
